ZeoSpark
ZeoSpark (originally called Lightning Flash and also goes by ZeoSpark16 or just Zeo) is a frequent editor of wikia. He is the creator of the ZeoSpark Wiki and is a bureaucrat on Encyclopedia SpongeBobia and lead one on the Mario wiki. Overview ZeoSpark is a brony where he has no shame of being. Biography First Wiki ZeoSpark used to browse through various of trivia on other wiki sites such as the Mario wiki but decided to make his very first edit on the SpongeBob wiki on August 20, 2012. His first edit was on the Planet of the Jellyfish page which happens to be his favorite Season 9 SpongeBob episode. Ever since then, Zeo started to make frequent edits to the wiki eventually became admin and finally bureaucrat. Zeo is friends with many users there but is a tad wary at a few mainly due to their abrasive behavior. Zeo never hates any of the users because of this but only dislikes the way they act especially if they are good contributors overall. Secondary wiki Being a diehard Mario fan, Zeo's second wiki he contributed to the Mario wiki a few weeks after contributing to the SpongeBob wiki. Zeo started to make good edits mainly on the Paper Mario: Sticker Star pages. However, he sorta felt like an outcast due to the others being on there longer. Zeo then went on an almost year wikia hiatus after his adminstrationship failed. Craziness over SpongeBob Wiki Around the first time as admin, ZeoSpark continued to do constructive edits mainly adding images to gallery pages. However, at one point, an idea came where the SpongeBob wiki should merge with the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki and ZeoSpark was one of those who were greatly against the idea. However, Zeo did decide it would be a good idea to help out at least but most users over at the fanon wiki didn't take kindly to help and Zeo pretty much gave up on the wiki. A little later, the discussion to merge the wikis failed much to the relief of ZeoSpark and others. Sooner, a user by the name of 120d was quickly showing how he cannot be admin. Zeo was shocked on how 120d would instantly block even new users for little mistakes saying "He warns by blocking." Zeo was angered by the fact 120d was following his own rules and didn't care he was making others feel uncomfortable. 120d's behavior continue to go downhill and a demotion discussion was issued. The demotion discussion passed and 120d was stripped of all powers and ZeoSpark, honestly, was happy for this at the time (but soon later regrets this). Adoptioning the Mario Wiki During mid 2013, ZeoSpark came off of his hiatus and went back to editing the Mario wiki. Zeo was shocked to see all of the active admins were inactive and most pages were vandalized or other users were creating spam pages. Zeo managed to clean up the mess and held out a few months before thinking about adopting the Mario wiki. However, a user by the name of I'maLuigi had the same idea and tried to adopt the wiki saying he's experience in the wiki work. Zeo was okay by this at first but wanted to see if I'maLuigi was at least able to create an article using the correct templates, infoboxes, and categories. However, I'maLuigi seems to keep dodging this and, after a bit of investigating, Zeo found out from another user that I'maLuigi was indeed a new user and declined him adopting the wiki. I'maLuigi never said anything else after being found out and apparantely left the wiki (and possibly wikia altogether). Soon, ZeoSpark managed to adopt the Mario wiki and is now (currently) the head bureacrat. Balancing Edits between Other Wikis ZeoSpark commonly edits at the SpongeBob and Mario wikis but is trying to edit at other wikis as well. Zeo commonly heads to the Pokemon wiki and helped worked on Pokemon Colosseum, Pokemon XD Gale of Darkness, Hey You, Pikachu!, and Pokemon Channel pages. Zeo also goes on the Sonic Wiki and does constructive edits there as well. Zeo currently devotes more time to SpongeBob and Mario wikis since those have new episodes or games coming out recently. 120d Issue: Part 2 During early 2016, 120d's behavior has, yet again, started to get out of control. 120d is reverting back to what everyone else says "120d 1.0". This was bought up after 120d yelled at users for small, insignifcant things such as spelling "OK" as "Ok" on a Skype chat room and even issues personal attack such as calling President Dubstep (a good friend of Zeo) a "dumbass" for notifying JCM, a former bureacrat, that his adminship is about to end due to inactivity. Zeo is more upset with 120d this time because he feels 120d is bullying/harassing other users and doesn't even feel bad for it. Zeo, SpongeBob456, and AMK152 all decided to post a demotion discussion on his behavior but decides he should be assistant thanks to his good edits. The demotion discussion has entered the voting stage and it appears that 120d will be losing his powers once again. ZeoSpark's quote on this: : "Hopefully, after this demotion discussion, 120d will be able to learn from his mistakes and try to better himself. Even if his behavior improves in say 2 months, I won't be supporting an admin request from him because he may just revert back to his old ways again. It's happened twice already and third time's definitely a charm. I'd give him a year to get his act back together." Resignation and Retirement from ESB As of March 19, 2017, ZeoSpark has resigned from ESB due to constant conflict and drama there. He also felt he was being forced to edit there due to some of the rules. He now edits a lot more on the Mario wiki and is trying to work on others as well. Devianart and Youtube Life Other than editing on wikia sites, ZeoSpark is commonly seen either on deviantart or on youtube. On Deviantart, ZeoSpark's account is ZeoSpark16 and is still on the level of beginner drawer. Zeo specializes in pony art but is trying to diverse between others such as anime characters or video game characters. Zeo mainly uses the program SmoothDraw but hopes to upgrade to SAI soon. On YouTube, ZeoSpark goes by the common name just as Zeo Spark (with a space). Zeo isn't uploading any videos now but commonly watches videos usually dealing with top 10s lists or 'sins" videos such as Pokesins or "Everything Wrong With ... in ... seconds". ZeoSpark's favorite youtuber is Markiplier who he finds extremely funny and respects him highly as a gaming pro who is willing to play lots of games especially indie horrors that PewDiePie either hasn't played or barely played. Other Web Sites Another common site ZeoSpark goes on is WrestlingNewsSource where he goes under the name Zax. Zeo as Zax commonly comments on posts where he feels are right in order to bring up good points. ZeoSpark's RP Characters *'Zeo Hooves:' Zeo's main RP character as a pony. He is an alicorn who is a high officer in the wonderbolts. *'Zeo Hooverson:' Zeo's RP character as a furry and Sonic character. He is unique Amparimew species with the ability to use all elemental moves and transforms into anything. Favorites Video Game Characters Being a gamer, Zeo has many video game characters the he adores. His top three definitely being: #Mario #Sonic #Link Category:Users Category:People over the age of 18 Category:Bronies Category:Furries